The Metal and Flame,the Hawk and the Boy?
by Noxy the Proxy
Summary: The Adoption.A Family Formed.A Second Flame Alchemist?Read and Review,Ignore the missing words if there are any,read it and complain later.Chances are I don't really care


**Sorry for all the miss spellings,I think certain words were taken out when I saved I really do not Give a rats 's either the site just loves fucking with me Or My laptop is being an ass. Either way,Read it as it is,i'll work the damned kinks out of it when I drag up my next Fan Fic.I'll take my frustrations out on some one from FMA,Eh,Maybe I'll get my Best Muse to ,have fun are so welcome,I will more then likely, NOT answer to them but laugh at them.**

**Read and Review if you think this is any not,tell me and it will be deleted...-smirks- Maybe.I may just leave it up to fill space to annoy those of you who don't like it!-laughs manically then bows- Read and Enjoy.  
**

**_DISCLAIMER!__-I OWN NOTHING!_**** except maybe the twisted nature that my mind has thrown around to be spit uop on the page...-shrugs-**

Roy Mustang had been arrested for for what no one really new what it was clear that the Fuhrer wanted the Flame Alchemist out of the way and what better way to do that than have a public exicution.  
Riza Hawkeye had been detained as well as the rest of Mustangs only one that hadn't been detained was the Fullmetla Alchemist,or Edward Bradley had a plan for the boy,and the Flaming dog was to be put down.  
And he was having the Fullmetal runt do it.  
With Mustang already standing at the center of the platform,and Ed facing him holding a hand gun,the firing squad stood at the ready behind the kid,just in case he pulled Ed would,if given the chance.  
The Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists had spoken little to nothing after being informed of what would happen that day.  
Mustang had a strange look on his face as Ed watched the man infront of him shift from one foot to the Flame was being given the option of defending himself from any with the jeering from the crowd both knew it had to happen,and happen fast.  
Glancing up at the leader of Amestris Ed scowled,although Bradley Ed looked back at man was more a father than his couldn't help but wonder what the others would think after...Ed's thoughts trailed off as he raised the gun level with Mustange,Ed wasn't sure if he was supposed to shoot him in the head or not.  
Mustang could see the confusion on Ed's face,or was it his way he knew what he needed to he done Flame bolted forwards,straight for Ed,who dropped the gun,clapped his hands and touched his automail arm.  
And buried it deep in Mustangs chest.  
Mustang stopped,or was forced hadn't expected the kid infront of him to do what he pain that had exploded from his chest,wasn't like anything he'd felt he started to sink to his staggered back,staring in horror at what he had done.  
Mustang on the other hand had doubled over,one hand to his wound as he coughed up vision was becoming blurry,as his breathing was becoming shorter and more ragged.  
"F...Fullmetal?" he asked trying to sit up,but the pain in his chest wouldn't allow look of horror on Ed's face worried the Flame Alchemist,even he realized something,Ed wasn't looking at his hands but turned around to face could hear voices but that too had become foggy as he slipped into the sweet black oblivion Roy Mustang thought was death.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**  
When Mustang woke next he couldn't though he couldn't move,he wasn't really awake pain was more than he could he could hear voices,and much more clearly now.  
"You had to do what!" came Riza's voice,angery.  
"I panicked!What was I supposed to do!" Came Ed's voice "At least he's alive!"  
"For how much longer Ed?Roy could still die!" Riza whispered her voice didn't say anything after Ed did was look over at they had to hide after the fiasco at the exicution Ed had accidently stabbed him Armstrong,Scar and various others had stepped in at that moment to provide cover for Al to run in and collect the Alchemists.  
"I'm sorry Lt." Ed murmered meant it but Riza's next words hit him harder than he thought they would.  
"Sorry wont bring him back if he dies." She snapped,glaring at Ed in her grief.  
"He isn't Dead yet!" came the reply as Ed stormed off.  
"No, yet he isn't." Riza whispered as she looked down at had managed to escape and go into they had little in terms of medical if they were hiding out at the had asured her that Winry and the rest of Reisenbol would hide wasn't she would trust Roy Did give in to his wound,Riza didn't know what she would do.**  
**

"Brother,how is Miss Riza?" Came Al's semi-hollow-like voice from the armor he wore.

"How is she?" Ed snapped fuming.  
"That bad huh?" Al said.  
"It is you did nearly kill the Colonel." Breda said didn't help Ed's mood what he was feeling a moment Ed walked outside,and kept walking towards the graveyard where his mother was wondered morbidly if Roy would join her there.  
After he had gotten back,Riza shooting daggers at knew if she could she would have shot probabaly still would if she got the chance.  
Winry had come around the corner and seen face had a somber expression as she motioned for him to follow her."I need to make sure your automail is set and ready." she whispered.  
As soon as they were alone Winry sat down,she had tears running freely down her stood with his back to the doorway,his own expression was unreadable.  
"I...i didn't know what else to do.I panicked." Ed whispered brokenly as he looked at Winry,who Ed didn't think she heard him.  
"He won't...even if he does,He'll be ..." winry trailed off as a sob slipped from her.  
"We need a Philosiphers stones and we don't have one." Ed muttered,pissed at himself for what happened.  
"Ed,Roy want's to talk to you." Fallman said lowly,causing Ed to jump and look at him.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**  
Roy had finally woke up,but he was fading in and out of was bothering him and he wanted answers;from Ed and he wanted answers from every he knew he could only speak to Ed and Riza for a short that was going to be difficult.  
Roy's eyes went to the door when he heard Ed walk was already sitting next to the bed.  
"...Ed..." Roy whispered,his voice low,strained.  
"..." Ed simply Roy it seemed like the kid was fighting back that were the case;  
"Come here." was all Riza said,it was then that Ed noticed that Riza was clutching one of Roy's into the room Ed stopped next to the in the other room would be able to hear everything that was going to be said.  
"I'm Sorry." Ed said choking back could almost sense it! Roy Mustang,the Notorious Flame Alchemist was back tears Ed finally looked at he saw wasn't anger in the man's an odd emotion,one of a father watching his son;albeit sadly.  
"I'm not mad at ...can I...be." Mustang said closing his eyes in a wave of voice was laced with pain,so there wouldn't have been anyway for Riza,ed or anyone else to not notice.  
"Then..." Ed started but Roy waved him off weakly.  
"I...wanted...to ask you..." he started but stopped abruptly,his grip on Riza's hand tightened breifly then relaxed Roy breathing be truthful,the man didn't know who the hell he was still alive.  
"Ask me what?" Ed prompted.  
"If you would..." Mustang trailed off uncertain if the teen would even accept the he had read Edward's expression on the day he was actually supposed to kid would say not...well,Roy would be fine with it.  
"If you would let him-"  
"Adopt you,I already...have the paper's filled out and sent in..." Roy stated cutting Riza straight at Ed with pain filled eyes,waiting an was stunned,he didn't understand why.  
"Why would you want to adopt me and Al?" Ed asked lowly as he moved closer to the bed.  
"Because you and Al are like sons to me." Roy whispered,swallowing some as he reached for Ed's didn't resist as the Colonel took his hand,Ed actually Gripped Roy's hand back in response.  
"Alright," Ed said then,seeing the worry in Mustangs face."I don't mind,neither would Alphonse."  
"Good,my last name will be added to yours,Edward Elric Mustang,that has a nice ring to it." Roy smiled his hand grew limp in Riza's hands as well as Ed's Automail closed his eyes as Riza who had already been crying bow her over towards Ed,Roy was taken ,who Roy noticed rarely showed emotion(Or tried not to) was crying bit back a sob as Roy's grip loosened even more.  
"Take care of them Riza." he whispered closing his eyes breifly,then looked towards the door,he didn't see anyone,even if he had,no one was standing had heard Ed drop to his realizing how close he was to the bed until Ed rested his head on the bed next to weakly Roy closed his eyes,pulling his hand from edward's he gently laid it on his was then that roy realized that Ed was shaking.  
"Don't...Please don't." Ed whispered,his voice hands balled up into fists as he fought back his had gotten up to try and confort him by wrapping an arm around the young Alchemist.  
"It'll be...fine Ed." Riza whispered hugging her adopted was married to Roy now,although she only just found out moments before Ed had walked into the room.  
"It won't!" Came a strangled gasp "He can die!" Ed sobbed brokenly."He's more of a father than that bastard that walked out on mom years ago!"  
"I see...Thank you...Ed." Roy whispered as his hand slid from the boys head to the buried her head in Ed's back sobbing,only to be passed off to Fallman and led out of the looked back at was surprised to find that he'd died with a smile on his face,even though his eyes were a dull onyx over,Ed closed Roy's and walked out of the room.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**  
The day of the men stood grouped around the people of the small town didn't mind at them Roy Mustang was family after Adopting the wayward Elric now carried the Flames last name.  
"Good-bye Roy." Riza was standing in front of the grave;between Edward and boys didn't know what to expect had pretty much stated that he was their adopted father on his death Ed to many memories had sprung up about his his head he looked up at Riza,the to had figured out how to get his brother's body though it hadn't cost him what he had though would be the regretted that now.  
He blamed himself for Roy's he couldn't say anything to anyone about if they supect would never admit what had happened at the Gate to stood to his right,her hand gripping his as she cried openly.  
Soon it was only the Mustangs standing at the had gone quiet she had dried her was sitting on the ground,almost too weak to stand up ,however; was as silent as Riza.  
". need to head back to there was a uprising after the failed..."Breda trailed off when he realized what he was his thought he waited for a response.  
"We'll first," Riza stops to look at the boys "We need to make sure Ed's atuomail is in working Alphonse..." she paused "You need to stay here and rest."  
"She has a point Al."Ed said glancing at his brother as Breda helped him up.  
"I'll stay here,just be careful Ed...and you too...Mom." Al said catching Breda,Riza and Ed by surprise."Are we going to be living in Reisenbol or Central?" Al asked idea of having a family again was more than appealing to the kid.  
"We'll be living here Reisenbol." Riza was going to retire from the military to take on the challange of raising the stubborn boys for the rest of their Teenhood."I'll have Fallman and fuery look for a house big enough for all three of us,Alright?" she said with a smile,a pained smile but a smile nonetheless.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
A fee hours later Riza,Edward Armstrong and a few others stepped off the train to the were greeted by slauted men dressed in Military soldier was expecting four others,when they didn't appear he asked.  
"Where's the Armored boy?Fallman and Fuery?" he asked "Where is the Flame Alchemist." the man noted how Riza and Edward flintched.  
"He's dead." Edward said.  
"I'm sorry." came the reply.  
"We buried him in Reisenbol,It seemed right to us." Riza whispered lowly,she wasn't heard over the noise of the train and the other passengers.  
"If you would follow us to Central command." the same soldier noded and in a few minutes they were was standing in Roy's old office as Ed lounged on the rest of the men that had come back with them either stood or sat,waiting for the new Fuhrer to come into the room.  
It was nearly noon when the man strood into the wasn't a very noticable dark hair,blue-gray eyes stared at those wasn't no taller than Breda.  
"." he greeted then turned to see Ed sitting up from the couch "."apparently the man before them didn't see the point in using Elric before it didn't seem like it bothered anyone.  
"I would first like to give my to appologize for what has after you had escaped to Reisenbol,an uprising ,as you know was killed during the battle." he said.  
"And we care what happened to that bastard why?" Ed snapped rising to his Fuhrer seemed surprised to actually hear that Edward has said that.  
"You were ordered to kill the Flame Alchemist.I wonder why you didn't just shoot him instead?" he 's gaze harded as he glared at the man.  
"I panicked." Ed said the Fuhrer looked back to Riza.  
"I understand you wish to resign from your post?'  
"Yes,I have two boys that need me now..." she paused as she looked at Ed who nodded "Edward has agreed to take time help me and his brother get settled into our home in Reisenbol." she said.  
"Ah,I almost Fullmetal Alchemist has been promoted to Lt. Colonel ,Mrs. Mustang was Promoted to that of for your Husband and father,he was promoted to Brigader Gen."  
Riza had to choke back her had not been expecting this,nor had had been Promoted.  
"Why?" Ed demanded.  
"Why what?"  
"Why were they Promoted?" Armstong and Havoc were nodding.  
"I learned of Brig. Gen. Mustangs death in a letter from a Winry that he had Married Riz Hawkeye and Adopted the Elric boys as his lied when he had said he'd sent in the papers for the adoption." This was knews to them all."Not to worry I finallized the are officially the Mustang family."  
Riza looked at Edward and Smiled looked at her and grinned slightly before turning back to the Fuhrer.  
"You still didn't answer."  
"My apologise, . Mustang." The Fuhrer noted how Edward shifted uncomfortably when adressed as the other's it sounded strange to hear Edward adressed in that it was a fact now.  
"The Fiasco three months you had done started a Rebellion that over threw an month the Rebellion ended.I was promoted to Fuhrer,and have spent most of my time trying to find you."  
Riza and Ed glanced at each other wondering if the Fuhrer spoke the truth or smiled both looked back at the Fuhrer.  
"I'll be back in central to get my assignment in a month." Edward said in the two months they had been 'hiding' Ed had grown nearly a foot and a now seemed a little less than intimidating,to those in the room he sounded freakishly like Fuhrer grinned.  
"Very well . Mustang.I will be expecting you in one month in my office.I will not expect you any later than that."  
"Yes sir!" Edward that The Fuhrer turned to leave,but paused at the door."If you want,you can have your father's postion at Eastern take one here at would be your call Fullmetal." he said as he a very confused room full of people.  
"That was strange." Breda commented as he looked at the pair.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
10 years later Edward was standing infront of Roy's grave,with Winry and their three kids and two on the pair had decided to name their oldest after Roy and Maes boy had his fathers looks down to a 'T',all but his looked like Ed's mother' twin girls,Allie and Rose looked like their Allie's hair looked more like Ed''s more like Winry's.  
"Dad,was I named after Grandfather Roy?" Roy asked looking up at his looked down at his son and smirked.  
"Yeah,you were named after the insufferable bastard." he said and chuckeld seeing the confusion on his looked at Winry "Let's get them to Riza's." he she turned away,calling for Roy Maes and the girls.  
"Al leaves and come back at random didn't get 're'married after you died.I think she's content to having Alphonse and I as her sons." Ed said as he gazed down at the head stone,his hands in his the years Ed had gotten joked he was actually Roy's son,but the seriousness didn't start untill after Ed had been promoted to .  
"There's rumor of war with I do something about it then there'll be useless blood though the Briggs soldiers can handle themselves.I'm not sure they could take on the whole of Dracham's Olivier has a trick or two up her wouldn't surprise me." Ed would come to Riesenbol and ramble like this to either Roy or his to though she had resigned from the military Riza still wanted to be updated.  
"Havoc got married a two years ago,I had no idea until he stopped by Riza's the other has two moron hasn't stopped smoking 't get me wrong,he's already know about 's been married I find thinks he got lucky." Ed shrugged."At Least I think you'd be proud of me."  
"Fuhrer Mustang." Came a voice from behind Edward causing him to turn towards his assissant.  
"Yes?"  
"The Meeting with the Drachma leaders is in three need to leave if we want to make it to Northern Command in time." said the pulled a face that clearly said he was annoyed.  
"Well,I have to go.I'll be back afterwards to tell you how things went."Ed said with a smirk."I supposed this is good-bye for now...Dad." he said as he turned and walked away.  
The Meeting with Drachma ended treaty held longer than what every one had thought it would. Fuhrer Edward Elric Mustang died in office at 73.  
His eldest son had gone on to become an alchemist in his own had studied the Alchemic circle on his grandmother's with the scaring he had managed to figure out what it Maes Elric Mustang was the second Flame Alchemist in the Amestris Military.  
Alphonse had gone missing not long after the young Alchemist one was able to find him.  
Allie contniued with the Atuomail took to travelling and studying last two of the Elric-Mustangs hadn't lived long enough to know who they were kin had passed shortly after the disappearance of Alphonse.  
Falman had vanished somewhere in the couldn't stop list goes on.  
Riza Hawkeye Mustang had followed Roy to the grave at the ripe age of grave lies next to does a Marker for Alphonse and Falman.  
Roy Mustang stood in front of his father's that of his by blood and those who were around too much to not be called over at his grandfathers grave he brown eyes narrowed as he tried to read the inscription under the name and down he wiped the dirt away.  
_**Roy Mustang**_  
_** Born June 30th 1889**_  
_** Died - - 1920 **_  
_** Loving Friend **_  
_** Husband **_  
_** Father **_  
_** Brother **_  
_** and Grandfather.**_  
Roy had to hold back a the stories his father and grandmother told Mustang had been a rather strange to mention, The Flame was simply Roy had been given his State Alchemist name he wasn't all the surprised that his father had called him The Eternal Flame didn't bug him as bad as some of the names many of his peers called which case his short temper got the better of around at the small family of headstones he straighened.  
"I'll surprass the both of and Edward Eternal Flame will Rise."  
"Roy,there you are!" Allie called as she walked up to him.  
"Talking to every one?" she nodded."Mom said he did this every chance he often put Central in a panic when he mysteriously vanished." the young woman her brother glanced at her she laughed.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
"Nothing a Flaming dog of the Military wouldn't then again.I guess you would." Allie said as she turned to leave. "Rose has supper cooked.I supect you came back for some of moms apple pie." she grinned and poked her brother "Or was it just to ramble at the family."  
"That's it!" Roy snapped as he took honestly didn't understand why he allowed his sister to push him like that,nor why he joined in with her antics.  
"Flaming Dog of the Military!"  
"Gear Head!"  
"Second Rate Flame!"  
"Second rate Gear head!"  
"Would you two knock it off." came rose's voice from the was more often than not the mediator between the pair."I swear you two are about as bad as Mom and Dad."  
"Like you even remember." Roy snapped as he sat down to eat.  
"Every time Dad would damage his atuomail mom would freak out,Remember." Rose sighed.  
"Yeah,then he'd get a wrench to the head." Roy laughed,not expecting a wrench to come flying at him from Allie's direction.  
"Damn you Gear head!" Roy snarled as he took aim at his again he wasn't expecting one of the Havoc's kids to pour water over his head either.  
"Now he's useless." came the laugh from behind him.  
"Havoc!" he shouted his temper died into laughter at the hilarity of it they were all laughing.  
**~~~Three days later~~~**  
"So,what are youy going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"About the military, Man that took over after your father even calls you a second hand flame Alchemist." Havoc said.  
"Are we meeting That moron Armstrong at the station?" Roy asked,clearly not amused.  
"No why?"  
"Because he's waiting for us." Roy groaned.  
"Back to what I was saying before." Havoc said as they stood up to leave the car.  
"I'll Become Fuhrer and turn this country back into what my father dreamed 's only been two years since he died,but that bastard screwed it on the brink of war with the Ishvalans again as well as Drachma." Roy said with a sigh."If that weren't the least of my problems,I have the Fuhrer watching my every move.I practially had to beg him to let me leave Central for a few days just to go home and see them."And that had been a serious blow to his to pratcially beg to get leave off to visit his sisters.  
"I guess that habit of talking to the headstones rubbed off on ya." Havoc mused as Roy shot him a filthy look.


End file.
